scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas/Ed Edd 'N Eddy: Prehistoric World Takeover
Cast * Thomas as Double D * Emily as Nazz * James as Mac (James and Mac are both red) * Donald/Douglas as Frankie Foster (Donald/Douglas and Frankie Foster are both adoptive mothers of James and Mac.) * Rosie as Blossom * Oliver as Bubbles * Bill/Ben as Buttercup * Diesel as Mandark * Arry/Bert as Mojo Jojo * Henry as Professor Utonium * Molly as Ms. Keane * Percy as Dexter * BoCo as Dee Dee * Gordon as Fred Flintstone * Duck as Barney Rubble * Mavis as Wilma * Elizabeth as Betty Rubble Clips * Thomas Gets Tricked, Gordon & The Gremlins, & The Fogman are taken from Thomas’ Halloween Adventures & Other Thomas Adventures DVD. * Edward Helps Out, Foolish Freight Cars, Percy’s Promise are taken from Thomas & His Friends Help Out DVD * Come Out, Henry, Henry To The Rescue, Thomas Saves The Day, Thomas & The Conductor, Thomas Goes Fishing, and Thomas & Percy's Mountain Adventure are restored. * A Bid Day For Thomas, Trouble For Thomas, Percy Runs Away, Henry’s Special Coal, The Flying Kipper, Toby The Tram Engine, and Thomas Breaks The Rules are taken from A Big Day For Thomas DVD * James Learns A Lesson, A Proud Day For James, and No Joke For James are taken from Best of James DVD * Thomas and Bertie’s Great Race, The Trouble With Mud, and Mavis are taken from 10 Years of Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends DVD * Old Iron, James In A Mess, Duck Takes Charge, Down The Mine, The Runaway, Better Late Than Never, Tenders & Turntables, Percy Proves A Point, Trust Thomas, & Percy & The Signal are taken from Thomas & His Friends Get Along DVD * Thomas' Christmas Party, Thomas & The Missing Christmas Tree, and Terence The Tractor are taken from Thomas’ Christmas Party VHS * Thomas Comes To Breakfast, Pop Goes The Diesel, Diesel’s Devious Deed , A Close Shave For Duck, Gordon Takes A Dip, Double Trouble, A Cow On The Line and Trouble In The Shed are taken from Thomas Comes To Breakfast DVD * Toby’s Tightrope and Henry’s Forest are taken from Trust Thomas DVD * Thomas, Percy & The Dragon, Donald & Douglas, The Deputation, Time For Trouble, A Scarf For Percy, The Diseasel, & Edward’s Exploit are taken from Thomas, Percy & The Dragon DVD * Thomas Gets Bumped, Edward, Trevor & The Really Useful Party, Diesel Does It Again, Gordon & The Famous Visitor, Donald’s Duck, & Thomas, Percy & The Mail Train are taken from Thomas Gets Bumped DVD * Daisy, Percy’s Predicament, Whistles and Sneezes, Saved From Scrap, A New Friend For Thomas, Tender Engines, & Percy Takes The Plunge are taken from Percy Takes The Plunge DVD * James Goes Buzz Buzz, One Good Turn, Bertie’s Chase, Heroes, Bulgy, Wrong Road, and Percy, James & The Fruitful Day are taken from James Goes Buzz Buzz DVD * Percy’s Ghostly Trick, Woolly Bear, Escape, Oliver Owns Up, & All At Sea are taken from Percy’s Ghostly Trick DVD * Granpuff, Sleeping Beauty, A Bad Day for Sir Handel, Rusty Helps Peter Sam, Rusty To The Rescue, & Thomas & Stepney are taken from Rusty To The Rescue DVD * Thomas and the Special Letter, Home at Last, Rock 'N' Roll, Steamroller, Toad Stands By, and Bowled Out are taken from Thomas & The Special Letter DVD * Henry and the Elephant, You Can’t Win, Special Attraction, Passengers and Polish, Gallant Old Engine, Fish are taken from Henry & The Elephant DVD * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady and Bulldog are taken from Sing Along & Stories DVD * Mind That Bike, Train Stops Play, Thomas Meets The Queen, Bulls' Eyes, Special Funnel, and Four Little Engines are taken from Thomas Meets The Queen VHS * Cranky Bugs, Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, Double Teething Troubles, Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach, Busy Going Backwards, and A Better View For Gordon are taken from Cranky Bugs DVD * Toby and the Flood, Put Upon Percy, Horrid Lorry, Bye George!, Something in the Air, and Oliver's Find are taken from Races, Rescues, & Runaways DVD * Toby's Discovery, Rusty and the Boulder, Duncan Gets Spooked, Stepney Gets Lost, Haunted Henry, and Sir Topham Hatt’s Holiday are taken from Spills & Chills DVD * Make Someone Happy, A Big Surprise for Percy, Happy Ever After, Thomas and the Rumors, James and the Trouble with Trees, and Baa are taken from Make Someone Happy DVD * Snow is taken from Thomas’ Christmas Wonderland DVD * Salty's Secret, Harvey to the Rescue, No Sleep for Cranky, A Bad Day for Harold, & Elizabeth The Vintage Quarry Truck are taken from Salty’s Secret DVD * Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Thomas, Percy and the Squeak, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Buffer Bother, Middle Engine, and Faulty Whistles are taken from Percy’s Chocolate Crunch DVD * It's Only Snow, Jack Frost, and Toby Had a Little Lamb are taken from Thomas’ Snowy Surprise DVD * James and the Red Balloon, Twin Trouble, Edward the Really Useful Engine, The World's Strongest Engine, Rusty Saves the Day, & Dunkin' Duncan are taken from James & The Red Balloon DVD * Thomas & the Jet Engine, Percy and the Haunted Mine, Scaredy Engines, Harold and the Flying Horse, Bulgy Rides Again, & Salty's Stormy Tale are taken from Thomas & The Jet Engine DVD * Hooray for Thomas, Edward's Brass Band, The Refreshment Lady's Stand, Rheneas and the Roller Coaster, The Grand Opening, & Best Dressed Engine are taken from Hooray For Thomas DVD * Percy Gets It Right, Something Fishy, What's the Matter with Henry?, The Old Iron Bridge, Trusty Rusty, & Bill, Ben and Fergus are taken from Percy Saves The Day DVD * Thomas & The Search For Fergus, Bad Day At Castle Loch, Toby & The Windmill, The Runaway Elephant, James and the Queen Of Sodor, & Oliver The Snow Engine are taken from Thomas & The Really Brave Engines DVD * Jack Jumps In & A Friend In Need are taken from Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 6 * Gordon & Spencer, Emily’s New Coaches, The Spotless Record, Peace & Quiet, & Thomas & The Avalanche are taken from Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 7 Category:NatureRules1 Category:Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends Category:Pikachufreak